diario de unos pervertidos 3
by el trobador
Summary: Hallowen


Miercoles 12 de noviembre

El día estaba nublado y frió , la pareja se junto en Iris una ciudad rodeada de edificios con plazas enormes con árboles y puentes gigantes por donde transitaban los automóviles , eran las 13:00 de la tarde , la pareja comía en un restaurante , con grandes ventanas por donde se podía ver a la gente caminar por las calles , ale y naomí conversaron mientras comían , luego al salir ale le pregunto a naomi , porque me permites hacerte tantas cosas , llevando tan poco? , ella contesto que sinceramente a pesar de haber tenido antes pololos a ninguno siquiera le dejo tocar los senos , pero con el era diferente porque se sentía en confianza , a ale obviamente le alegro esto , a pesar de ser un pervertido , saber que ella se sentía así lo ponía muy contento , obviamente eso no hacia que el dejara de ser un pervertido por aprovecharse de ella en tan poco tiempo , pero ambos eran igual en ese ámbito .  
>Ambos se dirijieron a un parque , era gigante lleno de árboles y muchas áreas verdes , se quedaron recostados y conversando unas horas hasta que sin darse cuenta ya eran las cinco de la tarde , la gente empezaba a escasear cada ves se veía mas poca en el parque así que se fueron , unos baños de uso publico se encontraban ahí , naomi quería usarlo , mientras que ale se quedaba afuera esperándola , ella entro pero en cosa de segundos salio y tomo a ale de la mano empujándolo hacia dentro y metiéndolo en una de las cabinas (ella se había dado cuenta que no había nadie adentro y esta era su oportunidad de ser ella quien pudiera aprovecharse de el y no viceversa) sin decir absolutamente nada lo beso muy locamente.. recorriendo la boca de el con su lengua , su mano la tenia apoyada en la cabeza de el empujándola hacia ella continuamente sin darle descanso alguno , ale tenia reposada su mano en los oblicuos de ella que por alguna extraña razón , eran tentativos para el y siempre lo hacia , ella envolvía la lengua de ale con sus labios y la entraba y sacaba de su boca , mientras se detenía por momentos para masajearla , la saliva de el caía en los labios de ella pero a ella le daba igual , esto excitaba mucho a ale , estar así , en una cabina donde ella fuera quien estuviera tomando el control de la situación , lo sentó en la tapa de la taza del baño y se sentó sobre el pasando sus piernas por las cadera de el , quedando ambos con la cara hacia el otro , mientras lo besaba precipitadamente , moviendo su lengua entre los dientes de el y masajeando su lengua empezó a mover su cuerpo al sentir aquel pene bajo los pantalones de su pololo , lentamente.. Hacia delante y hacia atrás , logrando ver una expresión de el tan cohibida que solo quería hacerlo correrse ahí mismo , mientras seguía con estos movimientos excitantes , saco su lengua de la boca de ale , empujo la cabeza de el hacia ella y empezó a lamerle el cuello lentamente.. pasando la punta de la lengua por el costado hasta llegar a la oreja , el punto exacto , donde el perdía la cordura , empezó a mordisquearla lentamente , mientras se devolvía por momentos a lamerle el cuello que era uno de sus otros puntos débiles , ya cuando el se veía tan excitado y que no se controlaría mas , introdujo su lengua en la oreja de el , ya en ese momento ale no podía mas , como si nada importara le saco la polera y rápidamente empezó a succionarle uno de los senos , naomi no tuvo tiempo solo empujo la cabeza de ale hacia su seno mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba mirando hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta , mientras movía mucho mas mas rápido la cadera sobre el bulto de ale , en ese momento lo que paso en la mente de ale fueron las palabras de naomi – eres el primero que los toca…- de repente se detuvo , levanto la mirada mientras ella la baja para verlo y la beso , rozando sus labios con ella y chocando sus lenguas , masajeando cada parte de su boca , luego le beso la frente y dijo te adoro , ella sonrió y dijo te quiero mucho , ale con una de sus manos apretó los pezones de ella , lo que rápidamente hizo que ella pusiera su cabeza hacia arriba nuevamente , luego con su lengua empezó a rodear el otro seno de ella , mas específicamente su pezón lentamente , como si fuera algo tan delicado , hermoso y frágil digno de admiración , llenándolo levemente con saliva para humedecerlo y mordisqueándolo levemente , esto hacia que naomi se moviera mas lentamente , para sentir cada parte del bulto de el , el le pidió que se diera vuelta ella lo hizo sin pensarlo quedando mirando hacia la puerta de la cabina , el le estiro las piernas quedando totalmente estirada sobre el…. , metió su mano y empezó a jugar con los labios inferiores de su vagina , mientras que con la otra mano movía su seno una y otra vez y con su boca masajeaba la lengua de ella , una pose muy cautivadora que le daba la libertad de estimular cada parte de ella , pero el no podía controlarse ya , salieron del baño , eran las 19:00 de la tarde y en el parque se veían unas pocas personas a lo lejos , fueron a la casa de ella que se encontraba en iris , para su suerte no había nadie,su madre y padre estaban trabajando y sus hermanos estaban donde su tía , entraron y apenas entraron , fueron a la pieza y la puso acostada en la cama , sin previo aviso hizo aquello que lo tenia tan tentado , mientras que con una mano sujetaba las 2 manos de ella colocándolas sobre su cabeza , con la otra mano empezó a bajarle lentamente el pantalón , jugando con su vagina al mismo tiempo , ella no podía mover las manos , a pesar de que podría haberse soltado no quiso , esto le creaba una sensación de excitación muy grande , luego le soltó la mano y con ambas manos le bajo los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior , el subió sobre ella y la miro le dio un beso y volvió a bajar , ella estaba sonrojada , el lentamente bajo su ropa interior hasta que su vagina quedo a la vista de el , ella se tapo , pero el lentamente le quito las manos… se acerco… y lentamente… lamió su vagina , primero lentamente recorrió cada parte , su clítoris , mientras ella levantaba el estomago y movía su cadera alborotadamente , introducía la lengua dentro de su vagina sintiendo las paredes de esta e intentado llegar mas profundo y luego la sacaba rápidamente , luego la movía otra ves , llenándose del liquido de su vagina , lo cual no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo ya que después de todo era un pervertido , besaba los labios superiores de la vagina de ella entre sus labios , tirándola y pasándoles la lengua una y otra vez , hasta el punto donde ella se corrió , no como en las películas porno donde sale algo exagerado , sino que empezó a caer mas liquido de lo normal , por su vagina y ella tenia una cara de placer asombrosa , quedando rendida y acostada sobre la cama , el se levanto se limpio y le beso la frente mientras ella tenia los ojos cerrados.. casi durmiendo de cansancio<p> 


End file.
